minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.6/build 5
The second Beta released related to Update 1.6 aka 1.6.0.5, adds features related to the Phantom and bug fixes! See changelog. New Features *Phantom Membrane. *Potion of Slow Falling. Changes *Personal Game Mode is now set to the Default Game Mode option when first joining a world. Fixes *Fixed several crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when placing renamed items in an Anvil's output slot. *Fixed mobs missing several limbs on the previous Android beta. *Crouching on Ladders will no longer stop when opening the pause menu or inventory screen. *Firework Rockets once again give the proper boost when using Elytra ( ). *Barrier Blocks can now contain water. *Field of View can once again be adjusted when the "FoV Can Be Altered by Gameplay" option is disabled ( ). *Redstone dust now renders on the sides of Glass blocks ( ). *The Ender Dragon is no longer missing the texture on its neck when playing the Norse Mythology Mash-up Pack. *Fixed the mining cracking animation being out of sync when mining from a Boat. *Increased the health of Phantoms from 10 to 20. *Fixed a couple of pixels on the Phantom's texture. *Phantoms are now considered undead mobs. *Phantoms can now drown in water. *Phantoms' eyes now stay visible when under the invisibility effect. *Phantoms now fly up after spawning in Creative mode. *Changes to the Phantom flying animation. *TNT exploding underwater no longer deals damage to players and other entities. *Drowned now have a much easier time attacking players that are swimming above them. *Kelp that is planted by players will now grow over time. *Baby Horses, Donkeys and Mules can no longer be pushed through solid block. *Creepers no longer remain white or quickly flash when killed. *Using now fills the chosen area with doors instead of air blocks. *Fixed the button not appearing on Windows 10 devices when joining a cross-platform world. *Kelp now mimics Seagrass in its placement and can be placed on most blocks underwater ( ). *Fixed a crash that occurred when players were spawning and the spawn point was getting set every tick. *Land plants can no longer be placed underwater. *Water Bottle icons no longer have red liquid on Android devices. It wasn't creepy or anything. *Guardians no longer attack fish. *Visibility now increases over time when submerged in flowing water. *Used Chests can now be equipped to Mules and Llamas ( ). *Swimming through certain waterlogged blocks no longer removes underwater fog ( ). *Activating an End Portal will now replace any blocks inside the portal ( ). *Opening Book and Quill on touch devices no longer causes blocks to break ( ). *Elder Guardians now drop Wet Sponges when killed. *Fixed floating Rails that generated in abandoned mineshafts. *Fixed certain variants of Rails having an incorrect hitbox size. *Fixed monster spawners appearing empty on converted Console Edition worlds. *Dolphins can no longer attack players through solid blocks. *The Resistance effect will now protect against the Wither effect ( ). *Quick moving items from the hotbar to a container now works as intended ( ). *Cloning containers no longer removes their custom names. *Hitting the key in the inventory no longer moves the cursor in/out of the text field or grabs/drops items. *Particles from Enchanted Arrows no longer drift in flowing water. *Mobs no longer play a higher pitch sound effect when first spawned. *Fixed Texture Packs having a placeholder icon on the Pack Validation screen on Android devices. *Players constantly teleported with now behaves more consistently. Category:Beta